


Of Sweaters and Reindeer

by BouncyDragon



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Clint and Steve both got traumatized because they walked in on Tony and Loki having fun, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, FrostIron - Freeform, Frostiron Holiday Wishes Challenge, Hoodies and oversized sweaters, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki secretly loves the Reindeer nicknames, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Steve deserves to be smacked in the face with hoodie sleeves, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, but don't tell Tony, domestic frostiron, it's only mentioned tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyDragon/pseuds/BouncyDragon
Summary: It's not news that Loki likes to wear Tony's clothes, and Tony loves it. However, he's never seen Loki wear his MIT sweatshirt and he wonders why.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 24
Kudos: 162





	Of Sweaters and Reindeer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/gifts).



> This is a prompt fill for Frostiron Holiday Wishes Exchange on Tumblr. The prompt was simply "Loki in Tony's MIT sweatshirt". It got longer than I initially planned... It's very sweet and fluffy and funny though.

When Tony came home in the middle of the night, he just stumbled towards his bedroom, not paying any kind of attention to his surroundings. He just wanted to crawl back into his warm, comfy bed, wrap himself around his boyfriend, bury his face in his soft locks and fall into a state of welcome unconsciousness. 

The Avengers had been called away in the middle of the night to deal with Doom, who had thought it was a brilliant idea to wreak havoc in Times Square at a most unreasonable hour. Steve, wide awake and ready for anything, had rudely woken them all and told them to suit up. Tony had wanted to punch him, wipe that irritating awakeness off his stupid face. Who in their right mind was _that_ awake at 1:30 in the morning?! And no, Tony wasn't complaining because he hadn't gotten much sleep when Captain _'I Get Up At 5am Anyway'_ had pulled him from his sweet, sweet slumber. On the contrary, actually– Loki had made him go to bed early because he had pulled a lab binge and had been awake for nearly three whole days at that point. So they had been passed out in each other's arms in their way too big bed by 10pm. 

Loki didn't necessarily stop Tony from his lab binges, because he knew that, when Tony had his mind set on something, he wouldn't be able to rest until he had answers or made something to his satisfaction. The Norse God only intervened when Tony went over the forty-eight hours mark, and Tony did the same when it came to Loki and his reading or magic stuff, because they were both like that, staying awake for too long nurturing their respective interests, and then collapsing and regretting the binge, just to not learn and do it again after having been in a coma for two days. That's why they had made a deal at some point, because it tended to really get out of hand, and that wasn't good for their overall health, or usefulness in battles, or just in general– they wouldn't stop each other from these binges, but when it was longer than two days, they would intervene, insist on a proper meal and rest. It worked. Sure, they still were up for two days straight quite often, but this was easier than intervening after, like, six hours already, because that only made them upset and grumpy. And neither of them liked to be forced to _stop_ tending to their hobbies, but they also knew they couldn't stay awake for a week without it having consequences. The other Avengers (and Pepper and Rhodey) trusted them to look out for each other when it concerned the binges. 

And yesterday had been nice. 

Tony had been up for a little over fifty hours by the time Loki had come into the workshop and intervened, which was just short for _'he distracted Tony with fleeting, casual touches and kisses and running his fingers through his hair and looking over his shoulder watching him work, until Tony finally snapped and grabbed his hand to go over to the couch to have some fun'_. 

Yes, a very nice afternoon indeed. 

They had fallen asleep on the couch down in Tony's workshop, Tony sprawled out on top of Loki, both very much naked (obviously) and hoping no one would have the questionable luck of entering the workshop and seeing them– which had happened before, poor Clint. 

When they had woken up again, they had gotten dressed (Loki's magic really came in handy at times, lots of times) and then had ordered take-out and watched Netflix until Loki had decided it was time to actually get some sleep, and Tony hadn't complained. Going to bed with Loki was wonderful, and he didn't even mean the sex necessarily (which was great, thank you very much). No, one of the best things was that Loki was a cuddler, and falling asleep in his arms was great. 

And that's what Tony wanted right now. When Steve had woken them, Tony had to extract himself from Loki's loving embrace, much to the displeasure of the Trickster, who hadn't even been fully awake. Tony had voiced his dismay about having to get up rather loudly and using quite colourful language, including some swear words in foreign languages– Natasha had almost lost it when he had been swearing in Russian, Steve had just stared at him utterly dumbstruck. That look had been worth the disrupted sleep and cuddling, to be honest. 

But now he was finally back home, it was a quarter after four, and he just wanted to get back into Loki's arms. 

He entered their bedroom and dropped down on the bed, sighing heavily. It was only then that he noticed that the bed was empty. He felt around for good measure, but alas, no Loki. 

Tony frowned. "JARVIS?" 

"Yes, Sir?" came the voice of his AI. 

"Where's Loki?" 

"You walked past him, Sir." 

Tony's frown deepened. "What?" 

"He is on the couch in the living room," JARVIS answered. 

So Tony got back up from the bed and walked to the living room, which was only semi-dark now, because JARVIS had turned on the lights but only very dimly, and now he spotted Loki, curled up with a fluffy blanket on the couch. Not just _curled up_ , he was basically a _God of Mischief burrito_ , which was a common occurrence and generally really adorable. Tony smiled and knelt down in front of him and tenderly caressed his cheek. 

"Loki," he said gently, brushing some strands of hair out of his man's face and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. 

Surprisingly, Loki almost immediately woke up, slowly but he did. He blinked a few times and Tony could pinpoint the exact moment he recognized him because he started to smile, it was a very soft, very sleepy smile, and it looked beautiful. 

"You're back," Loki mumbled drowsily. 

"I am," Tony chuckled, running his fingers through Loki's hair. 

"Are you hurt?" 

Of course that would be the first thing Loki asked, because no matter how tired, asleep or annoyed by Tony he was, he cared very deeply about him and always worried about him when he went out on missions. 

"No, I'm okay." Tony pressed another kiss to Loki's forehead. "What are you doing out here?" 

"Waiting for you."

"I'm here now." Tony smiled softly. "C'mon, let's go back to bed." 

"No," Loki grumbled, taking Tony's hand. "S'ay here, don' wanna ge' up." 

Loki in a sleep-drunk state was quite the experience. His speech was very drowsy, a little slurred, swallowing the T's for some reason, and he had just popped the p in 'up'– it was just so totally different from his usual very sophisticated, sometimes posh, tone. Very amusing, too. 

"C'mere," Loki purred, followed by a huge yawn, and pulled Tony down on the couch. 

Tony chuckled but let Loki do whatever he was doing, because honestly, this side of Loki was just too cute to disrupt. Loki pulled at the sleeve of his shirt, signalling him to lean down, where Tony was greeted with soft lips on his, meeting for a very lazy, rather sloppy kiss, and it felt wonderful.

When their lips separated again, Tony saw that Loki was halfway off to dreamland again, his eyes droopy and his lips slightly parted, which could be from the kiss, but it was also just how he slept. So Tony decided that it just wasn't worth the effort to get Loki awake and up, just to go sleep in bed, and tried to get Loki to open his blanket cocoon for him, which thankfully Loki did, more unconsciously than anything else though– like mentioned, the Loki playing blanket burrito was a common occurrence. Tony slipped underneath the blanket and settled on top of Loki, noticing with a quirked eyebrow the bold letters on the sweater his lover was wearing, which said _'MIT'_ , and he was fairly certain that he hadn't worn that shirt when Tony had left. But it wasn't important right now, he'd just ask about it tomorrow. 

JARVIS turned off the lights again, which was Tony's cue to rest his head under Loki's chin. He sighed content and closed his eyes. 

"I love you, Loki," he muttered into the darkness. 

Arms wrapped around him and a soft hum came from Loki, who was already asleep again, and Tony quickly followed suit. 

***

Tony woke up a few hours later when JARVIS decided it was time to get up and have breakfast, and he did that by opening the blinds covering the window front and let in the daylight, which was just such an evil, devious thing to do. Tony fought against waking up for a bit but ultimately failed and let out an exasperated sigh. Well, Loki was still underneath him, sleeping soundly with a soft, peaceful look on his face, and Tony didn't want to disturb him because, first off, he looked adorable, and secondly, Loki was sleeping after having trouble with it for the past week because of nightmares. 

So Tony very slowly, very carefully, like he was on a frozen lake, got up and climbed off of Loki, who had no reaction at all, thankfully. Tony's gaze fell on the MIT sweater the God was wearing and once more found himself raising an eyebrow. Yes, he was absolutely sure that Loki hadn't worn that when they had gone to bed the evening before. He had worn Tony's _Black Sabbath_ T-shirt, which he had nicked a few months ago. Tony didn't mind Loki wearing his clothes, in fact, he loved it. Loki had to make them bigger using his magic or else he would walk around with a crop top, which was a very wild image. Tony was convinced it would look great, very sexy, but he knew Loki would never sink so low, probably. But he _wanted_ to wear Tony's clothes and that was just so unexpected and wonderful. 

He covered Loki with the blanket again, which caused Loki to subconsciously curl into himself again, once more turning himself into a blanket burrito. Tony chuckled, kissed Loki's forehead and then silently crept off to the kitchen to make himself some coffee. 

A little later, he was sitting in the armchair next to the couch, his legs up, cradling a StarkPad on them and reading the news, about to finish his second cup, when he noticed Loki starting to stir and slowly waking up. He finished his coffee, put the tablet on the table and went back to the kitchen to make Loki a cup of tea. And as he had expected, just as he was about to put a splash of milk into the tea, Loki came padding into the kitchen, immediately wrapping his arms around Tony's waist and nuzzling his hair. 

"Good morning to you too, _Comet_ ," Tony said smirking and turned his head to let his lips be claimed in yet another lazy, sloppy kiss. 

Loki hummed. "Is that another reindeer name?" he asked, his voice still very drowsy from sleep. 

Tony smiled. "It is." 

"I told you before, Anthony," Loki answered, interrupted by a yawn as he pulled away to lean against the counter, "reindeer have _antlers_ " – he put his hands to his head, mimicking said animal part – "not horns, so the nickname doesn't make sense. Goats have horns, or sheep, or ibex." 

Tony grinned at him. "You will always be a reindeer to me, Bambi." 

"Bambi was just a _regular_ deer," Loki sighed. 

Tony chuckled and just kissed him on the cheek as he handed him his tea. Loki completely forgot the _'reindeer discourse'_ (which was a regular thing as well) at the sight of his beloved tea and brought the cup up to his face, just to inhale the scent for a moment, before he then finally took a sip and hummed happily. 

Meanwhile, Tony leaned against the kitchen island opposite of Loki and stared at him, or rather _his MIT sweater_. Loki didn't notice as he was distracted by his tea, a very happy, yet still quite sleepy smile on his lips as he drank it with noises of content after every sip. Tony honestly loved watching Loki in the morning, because it was like he was a completely different person, very soft and adorable. To be fair though, Tony got to see Loki from a different side than all the other Avengers anyway, he even bet that Thor didn't know this side of Loki, but he was convinced Thor didn't really know Loki anyway. 

When Loki finally finished his tea, after seemingly ages, he put the cup down and looked at Tony. 

"Why are you staring at me? Something wrong with my hair?" he asked, instinctively reaching to check if his hair was weird in some way. 

Tony shook his head smiling. "No, I'm staring because you're wearing my MIT sweater. Why _are_ you wearing my MIT sweater?" 

Loki looked at him surprised for a moment and then looked away, very clearly blushing and he started to fidget, which was odd, because there was nothing to be nervous about right now, was there? Yet, Loki very clearly was nervous about _something_ , which was probably him wearing Tony's shirt, and Tony wondered why because it wasn't news? Loki wore Tony's clothes a lot actually, see him having nicked _the_ Black Sabbath T-shirt Tony had worn when he had confronted him here in this very penthouse back in 2012. 

Maybe his nervousness was only linked to the MIT sweater? But he wouldn't be nervous about wearing it, he actually liked to show off wearing Tony's clothes, which Tony guessed had something to do with pride and spite, like _"Look at me! I have a boyfriend who, unlike all of you, has impeccable fashion sense!"_ – okay, to be fair, that was Tony's point of view on the situation and wasn't necessarily the truth of why Loki liked to walk around in Tony's clothes. Fact of the matter was though, that he _did_ like it, so why was he nervous now? 

Maybe it was the reason _why_ he wore it? Maybe it was more than just _'he is my boyfriend, so I'm gonna steal his clothes and wear them, like every good boyfriend does'_? If he was nervous about it, then this option was very likely. 

Tony reached out and took Loki's hand. "Loki? Why are you wearing it? I mean, it looks good on you. You know I love it when you wear my clothes." 

Loki turned his head to look at him again and flashed him a shy smile. "I… It smells of you, and it comforts me when you're gone," he finally answered, and Tony might just melt because of the answer. "It's not like it is with the other shirts. I only put it on when you're gone and… and you weren't supposed to know, because if you do, you won't continue wearing it, as it is _'legally mine now'_ , as you told me. You stopped wearing all the other shirts I started wearing, and I don't want that to happen with this one. It still smells of you and it comforts me and I need that because I worry so much when you leave to do your hero thing, and I'm scared you won't return or that you get hurt badly, and that just… it upsets me, but I can't stop thinking like that, no matter what I try, and I just–"

Loki gasped surprised when Tony, without any kind of warning whatsoever, cut off his rambling by pressing his still of coffee tasting, soft lips on Loki's, claiming them in a passionate and loving kiss. Loki moaned and closed his eyes, burying a hand in Tony's thick hair (so fluffy!), while Tony moved his hands from Loki's face to his waist and brought their bodies together, so that there was no space left between them. 

In Loki's opinion, Tony ended the kiss _way_ too soon. Loki kept his eyes closed, his hands dropped to his sides. 

There was a peck on his cheek, and then Tony said, "I love you, _Cupid_." 

Loki rolled his eyes behind his eyelids but smiled nonetheless. He felt Tony wrap his arms around his waist and finally opened his eyes, Tony smiled at him warmly and lovingly. 

"I will keep on wearing it if that's what you want," he said and Loki blushed again, which only made Tony smile more and kiss his temple. "I think it's incredibly sweet that it comforts you and I wouldn't want to take that away from you."

Loki smiled and leaned into Tony's embrace. 

"Keep the size though," Tony remarked. "Oversized sweaters and hoodies are amazing." 

"You don't own any hoodies," Loki pointed out. 

Tony gasped. "Then I need to change that!" Loki chuckled. "Or better yet," Tony continued, "we get you a hoodie, and then I finally get to wear your clothes as well." 

Loki laughed. "Our clothes." 

"Yeah, exactly, our clothes. Our sweaters and hoodies and T-shirts." 

"My leather armor though." 

"Yeah, I wouldn't look good in that anyway." 

"Oh, I don't know. I think leather would look rather… _ravishing_ on you." Loki smirked and actually had the audacity to _lick his lips_ – _his soft, tasty, very tempting, very inviting looking lips!_

Tony stared at him and then grinned. "Only one way to find out, I suppose." 

"Right you are, love." 

Loki took Tony by the hand and went to the bedroom to prove his theory about Tony looking good in leather. (Spoiler alert: he does!) 

If they weren't seen or heard of for the remainder of the day, what about it? 

If Tony didn't show up for the debrief with Fury, what about it? 

If Steve walked in on them having fun because he was upset Tony missed the debrief and didn't answer calls, and also because JARVIS refused to give any information on him, then what about it? The consequential trauma that followed seeing Tony and Loki naked and in the middle of some quite _kinky 'fonduing'_ was entirely on him, okay. 

The next day, Tony had JARVIS order an oversized, even for Loki a little, green hoodie with a reindeer on it, which Loki accepted happily and wore proudly. And when it was Tony's turn to wear the hoodie, he chose to _smack_ Steve with the sleeves whenever he inevitably annoyed him, much to the delight of literally everyone around, especially Loki, because he thought that was an excellent choice of non-lethal, not-especially-harmful weapon, and also because he thought Steve deserved to be smacked in the face with hoodie sleeves. 

Meanwhile, even though they enjoyed watching Tony smack Steve in the face with sleeves, everyone else was convinced that Tony and Loki were actual five years olds, trapped in the bodies of grown men, one of which was supposed to be a thousand year old Norse God, and the other a genius inventor. 

But what did it matter anyway? Tony and Loki were happy, and no one could deny that they deserved it, and it was also a wonderful sight to watch those two idiots be so incredibly in love with each other. 

So if they annoyed the other Avengers with their antics sometimes, what about it? They were happy and that's what mattered in the end, alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. Kudos and comments appreciated, just please be kind.


End file.
